School Universe
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: With the empire being dismantled, Some gems are having a hard time adjusting to their new life, so Steven and his Crystal gems started a school to help teach said gems about the good life. Of course, not every gem will be willing to change. (Co-authored with Thewittywhy)


**Also another collaboration between Witty and I! Super stoked! Also prepare for oc's, highschool romance, fighting, brat gems and a whole lot more!**

* * *

Gems of all walks slowly filtered into the very first building of little homeworld, making their way to one room specified for each, in normal groups of 30 or less.

In one special room, gems crammed, these you could say were the baddest of the bunch, and that aloded special privileges to them as to their teachers.

Into this room crammed a good nine gems, twelve if you separated the fusions.

There was a no-nonsense Fire agate, made from Yellow Diamond's toughest Agate and Jasper.

An Opal, formed of one of White Diamond's newest Amethyst guards and an ownerless Pearl.

A Malachite brought forth from Blue Diamond's court, Her Lazuli so harsh, she made the agates look tame along with her rough and tumble Jasper counterpart.

Another member of Blue's court; A Kyanite, formerly an elite assassin.

One of Pink, then Yellow Diamond's Jasper's, the same one who was half corrupt.

The two green Diamond's captain, an Emerald who had spent her life chasing a ship and the off-colors who stole it from her.

One of Blue's most narsistic Aquamarine's, the same little brat who went around asking: "Are You 'my dad'?"

A stressed Holly Blue Agate from the human zoo.

And finally, crammed into a far too small seat in the back, none other than the grand prima donna herself: White Diamond.

And each of them sat, still as stalks awaiting their professor.

Professor Steven Rose-Quartz Universe.

When said young man entered the room, a hush fell on many of them, others snarling from their seats. "Good morning everyone, as some of you might know from trying to kill me that I'm the Son of Rose quartz, but Rose Quartz is actually Pink Diamond, so that technically makes me Pink Diamond's son."

A cold chill went down many of the gems, and Kyanite paled thanking her stars she failed in removing Rose quartz all those years ago, because if she had, then she would have literally shattered Pink Diamond, and that would give her a fate worse than death if her Diamond found out the blunder.

As for Jasper, she just stared blankly ahead, the same feelings running through her.

"And since today is the first day of school, I thought you guys could come up and tell everyone about yourselves!" He smiled, trying his best to ease the tensions in the room.

White Diamond was the first to stand, but a look from the Diamond boy sent her back to the cramped seat.

"Um, Aquamarine? Why don't you go first." He really wasn't sure about her, but all weapons were left at the door, so he little wand was no where in sight.

The little blue gem floated up to the front of the class, giving her most innocent look to the group.

"Of course professor." She smiled. "I'm Aquamarine, A member of Blue Diamond's court and responsible for bringing Rose quartz to trial. I have A topaz escort who was unable to attend this class because of 'better demerits' or something."

With that said, she floated back to her seat near the front, the next gem being called and explaining herself.

"I'm Emerald, A captain from Blue and Yellow Diamond's court, I created the Solar interceptor but that was stolen from me by some fracking off-colors! And that damned Captain Lars is responsible for tricking me!" She snapped, her fangs glinting in the sun light.

"Come off it, Em, Nobody here cares about Your stupid ship or your boyfriend." Kyanite sighed, dangling her legs off the side of her chair, completely and utterly bored, her throwing knives and darts taken away from her leaving her with little to no entertainment, aside from the chaos she would cause in class.

"Um thank you Emerald, you can sit down now. Fire Agate? Your up." Steven said, so far, no fighting had ensued, but he would have to really keep an eye on some of these gems if these vendettas continued.

The large tiger stripped gem in back stood, stalking her way forward, at half the height of White Diamond.

"I am Fire Agate, a fusion between Yellow Diamond's Agate's and Jasper's. I have served her luminance's for 4,000 years. But ever since the empire ended last month, I have been, me so to say. Not much else, other than a warning; I don't like gems who are smart. Smart gems get, well, taken care of." Fire agate warned, her voice heavy with a Russian accent, eyes scanning the room and glaring at the distracted Kyanite.

Holly Blue Agate stood and moved to the front next, her pride causing her to strut past the other members of her Diamond's court. "I am Holly Blue Agate, Blue Diamond's most trusted-"

"Boar-ing! Cut to it Holls, Everyone knows you failed to secure the zoo, and were dumb enough to let the crystal gems slip in under your 'watchful' gaze. And that you're probably gettin gang-banged by your amethysts, jaspers, and that little carnelian." The dark blue-grey gem scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. Holly and her zoo had been quiet rumorful lately, and she had soaked up the juicy bits for an interaction such as this.

A periwinkle blush burst across the face of the Agate, and Fire Agate was considering poofing the assassin between her thumb and finger, but her fellow Agate had brought the shame on herself.

"Kyanite, You need to Stop or You'll get detention. And loose all privileges." Steven warned, crossing his arms and staring at the defiant blue gem.

"Go ahead, teach, I could careless. I have no propose, no use, and no interests other than shattering those my Diamond bids, so please, don't belittle me." She sat straight, resting her chin in her palm, her look dull.

The agate sat down, intentionally stepping on Kyanite's outturned foot.

"Jasper, Why don't you tell everyone about yourself. And no more interruptions, please Kyanite." The son of Pink sighed, shaking his head.

The orange gem moved to the front, and brushed a bit of her hair over one of her teal horns. "Well, I'm Jasper. I was made for Pink Diamond, but uh after she was 'shattered' I devoted myself to finding Rose quartz and shattering her. But when the war was over, I served Yellow Diamond until coming to earth, where I found rose. But then I fused with Lapis lazuli into Malachite and she trapped us at the bottom of the ocean."

Blue's Malachite leaned forwards, as did Fire Agate, intrigued by the fellow Jasper's story.

"When we surfaced, The crystal gems and Malachite battled, and Lapis and I unfused. From then on I searched for corrupted gems, and locked them in my old kindergarten. I was poofed by Peridot after attempting Fusion with a corrupted gem, which uh, corrupted me..." Finished with her narrative, the tiger striped gem quickly moved back to her seat and looked down, itching one of the spots on her arm nervously.

"Kyanite, now you can come up and talk." Steven said, giving her a stern glare.

"Bout time. As you boulders probably know by now. I'm Kyanite. I don't have friends. I don't do friends. I have enemies and targets, the occasional ally, hopefully, your never a target of mine, because I am one of Blue diamond's best hit gems. I hardly ever miss, and those who have been missed have never forgotten me. I don't have a job anymore, but if you need someone-"

"You can't take out gems anymore." The boy teaching said, stopping her mid offer.

"Alright, fine, but if you need it done, I'm the gem to call." She finished, jumping up on the blackboard and doing a backflip back into her desk.

Malachite stood, standing at the same height as Fire agate, and moved towards the front. "I'm Malachite, a Lapis lazuli and Jasper fusion. I have served Blue Diamond, but since the dismantling of the empire I have existed, a fusion of, whatever that human 'L' term is, and trust me, Just because I'm made of that stuff doesn't mean I won't snap you in half."

"Opal, your turn." He was looking forward to hearing her story, after all the only Opal he knew was never around much.

"Alright. Well, I'm Opal, as Professor Universe said, I am from White court and it is an honor to be in the same class as my Diamond, not that I like her, but eh, I'm loyal to a fault. I became me when Pink Diamond- I mean _Steven, _came to Homeworld, and I guess amethyst and pearl just, boop, and here I am so." The lavender gem shrugged, stalking back to her seat and sitting.

"White, you can come up now." Steven said, gesturing the gigantic queen forwards.

"You all know I'm White Diamond, who I am, and what I have done. Recently, Pink- _Steven_, has changed my mind on how things were done on Homeworld which I why we're all here now." The pale Diamond said diplomatically, not even bothering surveying her piers, as this whole experience was practically the most demeaning thing she had ever done in her entire life.

"Well, now that, that's done why don't we start on our-" Steven was cut off by the lunch bell, a time for gems to take a break, and try food, if they so chose.

"Lunch first, and then we'll start with our first lesson: Please and Thank you." He opened the door, and each gem went out slowly, wary of the others behind or in front of them, mainly keeping to their own courts.


End file.
